Takano's Secret Journals
by minordeleteaccount
Summary: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfic . Ever since Onodera Ritsu has found out his boss is also his ex-boyfriend, things have been awkward between the two. Takano has confessed to Ritsu several times telling him how he is in love with him once again. But their first breakup has left Ritsu's heart cold and jaded. That is until he comes across a box of old journals Takano wrote in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal winter day in the shojo manga department. Or that was until my boss/ex-boyfriend marched into work with a nasty cold. It was okay at first but it was increasingly getting worse. I, Onodera Ritsu did not appreciate this. Not only because he was in a more pissy mood than usual, but thanks to my luck, I sat only a few feet away from the man.

"Achooo!" Takano sneezed into his arm for the hundredth time that day.

I squirmed in my seat, "I swear if you give me that cold..."

"You swear that you'll what Onodera?!" He questioned, challenging me.

"...nevermind..," I mumbled.

"Maybe you should go home early for the day." Hatori modestly suggested.

"Yeah, we can take it from here." Kisa commented happily.

"No, I'm fine, it's just a small cold." Takano said.

I scoffed at my boss. If he was getting sick then hell must of froze over. Takano NEVER got sick, which I could understand. If I was a germ, I would never dare attack him.

"Ah-ahcoo!" He sneezed again.

I jumped up from my seat, "Seriously! Get a tissue or something!" I said before storming out of the office.

I jumped on the elevator and arrived on the ground floor.

I didn't know exactly where I was going, I headed outside towards the door. Then I was suddenly fell backwards to the ground.

"HEY! Watch where your going y-!" I stopped midway sentence to see Yokozawa towering above me, looking just as surprised and flustered as I was.

"AHHHHH! Oh, um, I mean, Ah, Yokozawa-san! I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! My bad, my bad!" I nervously sat up.

"You're coming in late today! Is everything all right?" I managed to say. I was so panicked I was willing to do ANYTHING to get out of this situation.

He looked at me confused on why I would dare bump into him, let alone take concern in him.

"Oh, sorry. Well once I heard Takano had come down with a cold, so I decided to stop by the store on my way to work to pick up some medicine and stuff." He said, showing me the grocery bag in his hand.

"Though it took longer than I thought. There was a big subway crash so I was forced to take the city bus." He grimaced.

"Oh, haha well...I'll just be going now!" I tried to shove my way outdoors before he could say anything else but his hand slamed across the entrance, preventing me from escaping.

"You think this is a frickin' game, don't you!?" He yelled. "You think you can just show up 10 years later to steal his heart again, even when you already shattered it to pieces! Even with realizing that he doesn't need you anymore!" He glowered. Then, he reluctantly removed his hand and walked towards the elevator. Not that I saw him get on it, the second he turned, I was already outside.

It was too early for me to head home so I plopped down on a bench near the bulding's entrance. I sighed. "How do I manage to always get myself in these messes?" I thought out loud.

"Well you know the saying, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!' Maybe it's got something to do with that!" A cheery voice said from behind me. "Takano said he wants you to come back inside Ri-chan," Kisa exclaimed.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"C'mon Ri-chan! You still have work you need to do. Don't expect for Hatori and I to pick up the slack."

"I wasn't leaving because of my work, either way I can just finish it at home and fax it over."

"Well obviously it's because of Takano, right? Lately you've been avoiding him, you can't even stand to be in the same room as the man."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, so will you come back inside now?"

"Ugh, fine"

"Good!" Kisa smiled. He always seemed to be in a cheery mood. I wish I knew his secret. I thought as we headed back inside.

Whats wrong with me? I NEVER got sick, ever. It's just a fact. That was, until today. Not only did I feel like crap, but I was annoying the crap out of Onodera. He'd been bitching and threating all day what he would do if he caught my cold. I smiled, it was kind of cute.

Everyone had been suggesting that I go home early, though they all new I wouldn't, at least not this close to our deadline for this month. I sneezed into my arm again, that was the last straw for Onodera. He jumped up out of his chair and yelled 'Seriously! Get a tissue of something!' Ha, I wish I could of recorded that and played it back for him. He sounded so gay when he yelled. I smiled just thinking about it. But my smile instantly disappeared when Yokozawa strolled into the room.

Authors note:

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was a little short. I plan on getting to the 'Journals' part in the 2nd or 3rd chapter so bear with me here! And I know Yokozawa isn't one of the most beloved characters so I won't try to include him that much in the story. I'll try to update each week. Please comment and review your opinions and suggestions below! (BTW this is my first attempt at a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction, so please go easy on me) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Lucky pencil

_Takano's POV_

Yokozawa and I were good friends. Or, at least we use to be. Lately he had been acting odd towards me, possessive almost. I suspected it had something to do with Onodera, though I have not confronted him yet.

"Yo, Takano."

"Your late."

"Only cause I stopped to get you some stuff."

I glanced over at the plastic bag filled with an assortment of medicine, cough drops and pain killers.

"Don't need it, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say old man," he said before placing the bag on my desk and leaving.

Kisa entered just as Yokozawa was about to exit.

"Hey, Yokozawa-san! Is there something you need?" Kisa asked cheerliy.

Goddamnit Kisa, learn to read a situation.

"No, I was just leaving"

I saw Onodera trailing behind Kisa. He seemed very nervous. Thats when I noticed, on the way out of the office, Yokozawa stopped and glared at Onodera. Jeez, what was his problem?

-Time skip to end of the day-

_Onodera's POV_

"Bye Kisa! Bye Hatori! See you tomorrow!" I called out as they left the office. They seemed to be in a rush to get home,...I wonder why...

"Ah-ahcoo!" Takano's sudden sneez made me jump.

"It sounds like it's getting worse, lets get you home, the sooner you rest the sooner you'll recover." I hummed as we gathered our things.

We both stood in front of the elevator. Uh-oh, I almost forgot.

"What? Did you forget something?" Takano asked.

'Crap! I must have said it out loud!' I thought. "Oh,..uhhhh,...yeah,...I forgot...MY PENCIL!" I said.

"Your pencil?" Takano asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah! My LUCKY PENCIL! I can't do any work without it!" I explained as I walked back toward my desk. I have never owned a pencil I considered 'lucky'.

"But don't you do all of your work in pen?..." Takano asked.

Shit, he saw right threw me.

"Baka! My lucky pencil is a secret! And your the first to know about it!" I exasperated, trying to make this whole ordeal seem believeable.

Takano crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as he watched me search for my non-exsistent 'lucky pencil'. Crap, he wasn't buying any of this BS.

"Onodera, so you expect me to believe that you came all the way back to your desk to search for this oh-so-important 'lucky pencil' that I have not heard about until today, but you refuse to believe me when I say 'I love you'?" He questioned.

I blushed at those words, but at the same time, all the color drained from my face.

SHIT!SHIT!SHIT! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOW NOT ONLY WAS HE PISSED BUT HE WAS SICK AND PISSED!

"Baka" I mumbled, not responding to his question. "Just go down the elevator without me, I'll be down stairs in a minute, once I find this goddamned 'lucky pencil'." I said.

He stood there for a few more moments before sighing and walking down the hall. As soon as I heard the 'clink'of the elevator doors close I let out a huge breath of relelif.

'That was close', I thought to myself.

'I almost got in the elevator with Takano.'

Kisa was right, it was obvious that I couldn't stand to be in a room with him. But not in the ways people would think why. But because I couldn't control myself around him. His soft scent, his hazel brown eyes, the way he called my name in his velvety voice. It made my heart beat fast and my face blush like crazy. What is wrong with me?! There is no way, absolutely no way I could fall in love with same man twice!

I inhaled a huge breath, stood up, grabbed a random pencil off Hatori's desk, and made my way towards the elevator.

_Takano's POV_

It was way too obvious that Onodera was keeping his distance from me. 'Lucky pencil' my ass! That was just another excuse to not ride down the elevator with me, right? But why? Did he hate me so much to where he couldn't even stand being next to me...? I sighed. Maybe I should just give up...NO. What the hell was I just thinking now!? There is no way I'm giving up on my true and only love that quickly. If Onodera wants to play hard to get then two could play at this game,' I thought as I exited the elevator and headed for the door.

"Ah-achoo!" I sneezed as I exited.

The cold, wet wind ticked my nose.

'Or maybe I could wait until I'm all rested up and better,' I thought but shook my head in response to my own question.

I walked off a little farther away and sat on a bench 50 or so yards away from the entrance. I may worry him at first, but I still be waiting for Onodera. My one and only. My love. I will make you love me again.

_Onodera's POV_

I already knew of Takano's whole idea of to 'make me love him again'. But the truth is his plan won't work. It is unessescary,... because... I never stopped loving him in the first place... I think. When I first made the connection that this man, my boss, was also my ex-boyfriend, my first and only true love, I felt a mix of emotions.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry and curl up in his arms, beg for his forgiveness. But at the same time, I wanted to run and hide, get away from him as far as I could. Maybe that was just the shock of the moment or it was just a piece of the pain that came back from our breakup all those years ago. I sighed. I thought distantcing myself would be best, so I wouldn't hurt him or myself again, though honestly, I was hurting us both even more.

Finally the elevator reached the bottom floor.

'Where the hell is Takano?' I thought.

He would always wait by the door on the inside of the building.

Without warning, tears began to well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe he left me...god damnit, why am I crying? "What are these feelings?" I whispered to myself. Though I already well knew the answer. Love. But now, sadness and betrayal once again, though not as hurtful as the first time. The love I felt for Takano was way more plentiful then the pain I felt, enough to send me collasping on the floor with a steady stream of tears running down my blushing cheeks. Salty tears fell off my face and pittered onto the tile floor. I was too busy sobbing to hear anyone walk up to the doors, only when they opened I realized someone was entering and how much of a pathetic mess I probably looked like. I looked up to see who it was. But by the time I did, it was too late to run or hide, Takano walked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note:

Okay, okay I know I said I would get to the 'journals' part soon, I will. I'm just laying some foreground before I go deeper. These first two chapters mainly focused on Onodera's feelings and realization that he is still in love with Takano. When they broke up he felt so hurt that all of his hurtness (if thats a word) covered up the all powerful lingering love he still felt for Takano. He has just been distancing himself because he dosen't want to get hurt again and blah blah blah all the sappy emotional feels. The rest of these chapters will focus on Takano's feelings when he was in highschool and Onodera's reaction towards Takano's feelings.

Thankyou for all of your support so far! Please comment below if you have any suggestions or opinions on this fanfic. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Droplets

_Takano's POV_

(A little before he went back inside)

'What the hell is taking Onodera so long?!' Takano thought.

"...Fuck it...it's too cold," The man said before heading back towards the building.

"Ah-ah-achoo!" At this rate he would have to stay home with this cold.

Takano pulled the lobby door open and tightly shut it behind him to block out the cold and wetness, only to find another storm going on inside.

'WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED.

WHO. DID. THIS. TO. RITSU.'

There in the middle of the floor was Onodera, the love of his life, collapsed on the lobby floor crying. The sobbing man slowly lifted his head to reveal his blushing face and shock filled eyes.

Takano didn't hesitate a second.

He bent down and scooped up Onodera into his lap. He cuddled him into his chest.

"Ritsu,..baby...whats wrong?! What happened!? Who did this to you!?" Takano asked in a flustered but loving voice. Onodera's sobbing only incresed. Takano held Ritsu closer and tighter to him. He slowly planted a warm kiss on Onodera's forhead and then buried his face in his hair.

"Please Ritsu,..tell me whats wrong. Tell me how I can help. Tell me what to do to make you feel better." He whispered.

_Onodera's POV_

(Just as Takano walked in)

'I wasn't concerned about others seeing me as a pathetic freak. That is what everyone thought I was when I worked at my father's company, and thats what most people probably think still. But now I know I am pathetic, falling for the same man twice and not evening acknowledging it the second time. I didn't even realize how much I loved him until I thought he left me.'

'The only person who I didn't want to see me for who I am is Takano. I want him to see me as someone he can love, and pull their own weight at the same time. It's too late though, hes in love with Yokozawa, he just sees me as his employee, but thats how it should be,...right?'

All of these thoughts ran through my head as I gazed up at him.

In not even half of a second, Takano kneeled down and swept me into his arms.

Ritsu,..baby...whats wrong?! What happened!? Who did this to you!?"

Don't talk to me in that velvety voice.

Takano hugged me tightly.

Don't hold me in your loving arms.

He planted a long warm kiss on my forehead.

Don't touch me with those intoxicating lips.

"Please Ritsu,..tell me whats wrong. Tell me how I can help. Tell me what to do to make you feel better."

Don't pretend to be concerned about me.

I couldnt take it anymore.

"Your whats wrong!" I said pulling away from him.

"Wha-"

"Your the problem! You can't do this to me, but you continue to!"

I yelled out scooting backwards.

"Your voice, your touch, your kisses,.. they make me go crazy!"

Takano's eyes widened.

"This shouldn't bother me! But it does! Saying that your going to make me fall in love with you again, though I never stopped loving you! You keep making my love grow deeper...but your with Yokozawa! Can't you see how much your hurting me!? Or do you just not care anymore!?" I yelled out.

"Onode-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it, I don't want you to comfirm my worst fears... ha I must sound like a pathetic freak,...but thats what I am and it your fault! You made me this way!" I exsasperated.

There was a long silent pause before he scooped me up again and planted a long loving kiss,..this time..on my lips.

"Ritsu, let's go home"

(*Tokyo ghoul theme song plays in the background* Author-chan: "lol I'm so sorry, okay I'll leave now")

"...hai.." I said as Takano pulled me to my feet, we strolled out of the buildng. A permenant red tint covered my face.

_Takano's POV_

(Walking out of the building with Onodera)

'What the hell just happened? Was that a confession?' Takano thought as he strolled out of the building.

He took a peek at Onodera as they walked. His face was all red, so cute!

"Ah-achoo!" I sneezed.

Onodera glanced up at Takano, and noticed he was missing his coat and only had a simple scarf.

"Well no wonder you have a cold, your not wearing a coat! What idiot dosen't wear a coat in the middle autumm?!" Onodera nagged.

Walking up to the subway entrance we saw that the area was tapped off.

"Why is it tapped off?" Takano asked peering behind the tape down the steps.

"OH, I remember Yokozawa told me about how there was a crash later this morning, after we took it to work." Onodera exclaimed.

"..I guess we'll have to walk the rest of the way." Takano sighed.

It was about a 30 minute walk to there apartment complex.

Little dew drops and snowflakes started to desecend apon them as they walked.

Takano shivered and sneezed.

Onodera stopped at the corner of the sidewalk to remove his coat.

"Here, you take it," Onodera said holding out the heavy brown trench coat.

"Baka, your going to get a cold," Takano said ignoring the offer.

"Your the baka! Your the one who has a cold! I'm fine, I have a jacket under this," he said as I noticed he was wearing a light red windbreaker under the coat.

"And it's only a 20 minute walk the rest of the way," Onodera said.

"..Fine, thank you," I said as I put ont the coat, still warm from Onodera's body heat. I laughed.

"Eh? Whats so funny?"

"Ritsu, your adorable"

Ritsu's faced blushed red.

"Baka, grown men are not adorable."

I continued to laugh.

"Okay, seriously what is so funny?!"

"Haha...your coat... it's so small on me." Takano cheerily said.

All Onodera did was blush redder.

"See Ritsu? You are adorable."

"...Don't call me by my first name, I don't think Yokozawa would like that," Onodera said as he lowered his head.

"And why would I care about what Yokozawa thinks?"

"Becuase you two are dating BAKA!" Onodera yelled as he turned to me, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Onode-"

"Stop it! Didn't you hear anything I said back at the office building?!"

"I did its ju-"

"Nevermind, its not like it matters any way...just like I don't matter...,"Onodera whispered.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around the smaller man's torso and hugged him from behind.

"Onodera...no...Ritsu, I don't know what you've heard or what Yokozawa has told you, but we are most definintly not dating, I love you," Takano whispered in his ear.

Onodera pushed Takano's arms back,

"Were in public, baka."

"Ritsu, what is it going to take to make you fall in love with me again?"

Onodera snapped

"WHO SAID I EVER FELL OUT OF LOVE WITH YOU!?"

Takano's eyes widened for the second time that day, 'was that...no...a confession?!' Takano thought.

"Why do you still love me!?" Onodera demanded.

"Well, lots of reasons,...I just can't think of them now."

"Oh really?...Did you ever love me in the first place!?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be hear if I didn't." Takano said plainly.

Onodera shrugged and they continued walking home. If only Takano noticed that the wet streaks on Onodera's face wasn't drops or rain, but tears.

_Onodera's POV_

(Walking home)

Okay, I'll admit it, I got a little carried away with yelling at Takano. I do still love him, never stopped in the first place. But I just don't want to get hurt again. Even if Yokozawa and him aren't dating, there are still so many ways to get hurt. And so many questions without answers.

False love and lying is what Onodera feared was true.

A simple 'I love you,' can be a simple 'I lie to you'.

A simple 'I still have feelings for you,' can really be a simple 'I never had feelings for you.' Onodera thought as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

The rain picked up, but Takano didn't care, so why should he?

They both arrived to the appartment complex soaking wet.

Takano's cough was getting worse.

When they reached their homes, Takano bolted inside his with out even saying goodnight.

'Ugh, rude' Onodera thought has he dug around for his keys.

Thats when he remembered, he put his keys in the pocket of his coat which he lent to Takano!

Groaning, Onodera hesitantly knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

He was just about to whip out his phone to call Takano when he realized that the door was unlocked. Onodera slowly openned it and called out.

"Yo, Takano, I left my keys in my coat pocket... (no answer) ...I kind of need them to...oh you know... GO HOME!"

Onodera yelled out as he closed the door behind him.

'Where the hell is he?' I thought.

'Whatever, I'll just get my coat and leave.'

But his coat was not on the rack in the hallway.

'Maybe he wore it to his room?'

Onodera quitely tip-toed to Takano's bedroom and opened the door.

He walked over to the bed a saw that Takano was passed out. The cold must have tired him out more then we thought. Onodera sat at the edge of the bed a gazed at him.

Before he could even think, he planted a kiss on Takano's sleeping forehead.

Onodera blinked.

"Ehhhhhhhh... what did I just do!?"

Onodera said blushing so red that it was probably glow-in-the-dark.

Takano rolled in his sleep startled by the sudden noise, causing Onodera to clasp his hand over his mouth.

He then spotted his coat in a pile between Takano's nightstand and a old box of books.

Onodera sat up and walked over to receive his coat. As he bent down to pick it up, the box of books caught his eye. The titled of the book on top read:

 _Highschool, year xxxx_

 _Masamune_

Onodera gasphed, 'a book from high school?' He hesitently picked up the book. The box was filled with books by the same title, some with different years, mostly all the years Takano was in highschool for!

He flipped the the book that was in his hand. Takano's neat hand writting filled each and every page. Thats when it struck Onodera.

'These aren't books!... these are journals from when Takano was in highschool!'

At that point Onodera kind of froze.

He wanted to read them, very badly. Especially since glancing down at one of the pages he saw his name on it! His name from highschool!

 _...today I saw Oda Ritsu once again in the libriary..._

It read. Onodera picked up the box, as soon as he did a small square of paper slipped out from the bottom. Setting the box down he bent over to retrieve the slip. Turning it over he saw it was a picture of him and Takano from highschool. Onodera blushed at the sight of the photo, he remembered that day the picture was taken. He quicky shoved the photo into his back pocket. As he Gathered his coat he thought,

'Should I take the box?... but wouldn't that be stealing?... No,... I want to know what he wrote and why my name is in his journals...' Onodera picked up the box and strolled out of the apartment, making sure to tightly close the door behind him.

Finally, back in his own home Onodera slipped the box under his bed before ploping down. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes, Onodera drifted off to sleep, clutching the photo of him and Takano in highschool.

Onodera dreamed about highschool.

Spending time with Takano in the libriary, going on dates, going out to eat. Onodera smiled in his sleep as little tear drops formed in the corner of his eyes.

_Takano's POV_

Takano, already fast asleep dreamed of Ritsu, and then he dreamed of someone watching over him, not in a creepy way, but in a loving way, like when Ritsu did in highschool. He dreamed of someone kissing him on the forehead and then leaving him and closing the door as himself called out for that tender loving person to come back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Authors note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, school has sucked with testing and stuff, but I'm working through it! Thank you for everyone who has supported me up until now! I probably wouldn't have gotten this far with out your support! On that note, don't be shy! I love to hear from you guys, your opinions, suggestions, anything really! Until the next update,..stay cool!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nani

_Onodera's POV_

Onodera Ritsu slipped behind a wide book shelf. He slunked through the shadows carefully observing his senpai. After he was far enough away from him, he sighed a breath of relief as he viewed the large collection of books that the school possessed.

'Thank goodness he didn't see me,' Onodera thought.

'...Ha...the chances me ever being able to get together with someone as beautiful as him would be...'

Just then another hand brushed on top of Onodera's as he reached for a book.

'...breath taking...,' Ritsu breathed as he gazed up at his senpai, frozen with shock and awe. Onodera stuttered nerviously as Saga-senpai smiled lovingly down at him.

"Uhhhhh... senpai...I-I...I...Lo-lo...senpai,..I...Lo-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"WAAHHHH!" Onodera jumped up as he grabbed his alarm clock and threw it across the room. He was shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT!?" He blushed furiously.

A few moments later there was pounding on his door.

"Oi, Onodera! Open up!" Takano yelled through the door.

"Wahhh! Hold on, I'm coming!" He called back while running towards the door.

"Ha! I can asure you Ritsu that there will be more 'coming' to then just the door," Takano shouted in a playful tone.

In this, Onodera forgot about the box filled with journals he brought with him last night. Onodera tripped over the box and landed on the floor with a thud.

"TA-KA-NO SAAAN! BAKA!" He yelled, Blushing even redder now.

Onodera was spralled out on the floor, with Takano's journals scattered everywhere when he heard the door knob jingle and his fly door open.

"Ritsu! Are you okay!?" Takano yelled running into the room.

'OHHHH SHIIIIT IM SCREWED!'

Onodera thought as he glanced around at the mess of journals.

Takano was about reached out his hand to pull Onodera up into his arms. At least that could stall him, but it wouldn't be long before he noticed the his journals everywhere. Onodera made a split descision he knew he would regret later, but is was the only way out.

Onodera jumped up surprising Takano. He crashed his lips against Takano's, igniting a deep kiss. They stumbled up against a wall. Onodera knew Takano wouldn't be able to resist. He pushed tounge into Onodera's mouth, pressing him against the wall! Onodera's eyes were as wide as saucers, but he didn't mind the kissing.

Only when Takano's hands started to group Onodera's backside is when he came to his senses.

When they separated from their heated kiss, a thing strand of slavia still conected them. They breathed heavily from the lack of oxygen.

_Takano's POV_

'WHAT? WHAT?! Am I dreaming!?' Takano thought. Onodera kissed me...HE KISSED ME! Onodera then pushed Takano away from him. Stopping the makeout session. Though surprisingly he still held my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. His face was all red and flustered, even though hes the one who kissed me.

"Awww Ritsu your adorable!" Takano said.

"Grown men are not adorable," Onodera pouted.

"But you are," Takano teased.

"Am not!" Onodera started to argue, just as he noticed he was wearing only a lose t-shirt that had a bunny on it and light blue boxers. His face was pratically the color of a stop sign.

"See! You are cute!"

"Baka get out! I'm not even dressed yet!" Onodera said as he pushed Takano backwards out of his apartment, or at least he tried too.

"Okay okay I'm going" Takano said before planting a kiss on Onodera's cheek before leaving.

"See you at work, better hurry or you'll be late!" Takano called as he closed the door.

Onodera fumed, "And whos fault would that be!?" Onodera yelled as Takano walked back to his apartment.

(Takano back in his apartment)

'Wow, I have no idea what just happened' he thought. Takano ran the events through his head. 'Once he heard that Onodera was up, he went over to his flat to ask him a question. He was on his way to open up the door when there was a crash then thud. Onodera shouted out my name, and in a panic, I opened the door with a spare key to check on him. When I went over to help him up, he kissed me.' The more and more Takano thought about it, the less and less he liked what just happened.

Yes, the love of his life kissed him, but why? Onodera went out of his way to deny his love so why suddenly kiss him? And then pushing him out of his apartment so quickly?

Now that Takano thought more about it, he barely saw the inside of Onodera's room while he was in it. "Something isn't right...," Takano thought aloud...

"Oi! Takano-san are you going to walk with me to work or not!?" He heard Onodera call throught the door.

...And Takano was just going to get to the bottom of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short and late chapter

_ I'm really trying but it's hard to write, let alone write well and I can't do either _ Let me know your opinions below in the comments! I love to hear from you guys! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Silence, mostly

_Takano's POV_

. . . . . .

The walk to work was filled with silent awkwardness. The subway was still under construction so the two had to walk to work on this especially quite morning. Since it was obivious that Onodera was in no position to talk, Takano decided to fill the silence.

". . So . . . what was that all about?"

Takano said with a smirk.

"EHHhhhh!? What do you mean!?"

"Have you decided to show how you feel about me rather then say it?"

"Baka..."

Onodera mumbled, knowing exactly what Takano was talking about, he really did want to tell Takano how he truly felt, but I was too flustered from this morning to say anything else other then 'EHHHH' and 'BAAKKAA'.

So they went the rest of the way to work, without speaking.

_Onodera's POV_

'I was mortified, about this morning inccident, not in the way you would think though. Because surprisingly,... I liked that kiss we shared,...and I didn't want to stop,...NO NO NO, THERE IS ABSOULUTELY NO WAY I WOULD EVER TELL ANTONE THAT, ESPEACIALLY TAKANO!' Onodera thought.

We walked the rest of the way to work, no other conversation was made, but Takano had that overly-happy smirk the whole way. He kept glancing at me and snickering, I was too annoyed and busy thinking to ask him why.

To avoid riding in the elevator alone with Takano, I exused myself and left to use the downstairs restroom.

'Pull it together Onodera!' I said to my self splashing watering in my face.

And that is when I noticed it.

A bright red hickey was on the front-right side of my neck.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned out loud.

'When did that get there!? This morning?,... WAIT was this the thing Takano kept laughing at on the way to work!? Of course! That bastard! He did this to me!'

I had no scarf or collar to cover it up, so I'll just have to own it. I sighed and left the restroom.

I thought I caught an elevator ride alone, that was, until Yokozawa stepped in. The tension was so thick, hopefully he would just glare at me and go back to scowling as usual, but he didn't.

"Oi, you got some real nerve coming into work with THAT," He growled.

"ehhh, . . .uhhhh is it really that noticable..?" I said clasping my hand over my neck.

". . . Very. . ." He said, more annoyed than ever.

As soon as the elevator arrived I bolted to safety of my desk. It was just the beggining of the cycle, everyone was in high spirits, except for me.

"Morning Riccc-chaaaan!" Kisa sang, Hatori nodded in response, Takano was too busy looking down at a stack of papers.

"Good morning" I sighed

I let my guard down for a moment as I sat down. That was my first mistake.

_Takano's POV_

Onodera walked into the office finally, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He shot a stern look towards me before sitting down. So he noticed the hickey I gave him this morning, opps.

Hopefully this will throw him off guard enough for me to figure out whats really going on. It was just a matter of time before someone questioned it, I thought just as Kisa gasped.

_Onodera's POV_

A gasp ecasped frim Kisa's mouth,

"RIIICCCHHHAANNN, Who are you sleeping with!?" He pratically shouted. Everyone looked up in surprise, I glanced at Takano and could see his devilish smile forming at the corners of his mouth. That bastard.

I decided to try to play dumb.

"Ehhhh!? What are you talking about Kisa!?" I asked smiling nerviously.

"I'm talking about that!" Kisa said pointing at my obvious hickey.

By now everyone was teasing me about it and blah blah blah.

"SOOOO whos the lucky lady?!" Hatori asked.

"Yeah, yeah, who?" Others chimed in.

"Tell us! Onodera, don't be a wuss, just tell us!" Kisa begged.

During this entire time Takano just sat there. His arms crossed and his devilishly sexy smirk playing on the corners of his mouth, while I took this torture.

'Hell, he was the one who gave me the goddamned thing, where is his parade?' Onodera thought.

I was soooo over this.

"Onodera and his girlfriend kissing in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G," Kisa annoyingly sang aloud. Others laughed or joined in.

'What the hell!? All they all children!?' Ondera thought.

("Yes they are gay babies," said Author-chan,..."...well this got awkward, I'm just gonna leave now..."●_●)

Onodera snapped.

"STop that, It's ANNOYING, and who the hELL ever said it was a GirL who gave me THIS in the first place!?" Onodera yelled, pointing out his hickey mark.

Ritsu's face turned bright red realizing he just told everyone in the office that he was gay and that a guy gave him that hickey reccently.

The room went silent almost immedatiely. Everyone was ethier quite, whispering, or contemplating what Onodera just shouted.

Everyone was quite, except for Takano.

_Takano's POV_

Okay, okay I knew it was starting to get out of hand, but it was just so adorable to see my Onodera so flustered! Maybe this will let him open up and talk about whats been bothering him.

. . . . .

But as time went on Ritsu just got more and more upset looking. He kept shooting me weird looks, a mix between 'help me!' And 'don't say a word you bastard!' Even if this didn't make him open up more, it was still worth it to see that adorableness! After Kisa started singing, I decided it has gone far enough. I began to walk over to the crowd, and that is when Onodera shouted.

"STop that, It's ANNOYING, and who the hELL ever said it was a GirL who gave me THIS in the first place!?"

The room went quite. But I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

_Onodera's POV_

The slience of the room was only broken by Takano's booming laughter.

"Guys guys, calm down. Give Onodera some space, I'm sure his lover would not want you being so close to him." Takano said, despite coming closer to me, even wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Most would see that as a friendly guesture. But as soon Takano said/did that, Hatori's eyes lit up.

He knew, he figured it out.

Thankfully, he didn't say anything, at least not right away, maybe he wouldn't want that to happen to him if he had a lover,...hmmm, I wonder.

Takano continued on,

"So if everybody would kindly go back to work, maybe we can actually get to the printers on time."

The many editors sighed and groaned as they trudged back their desks.

In little time it was just me and Takano standing there, his arm still wrapped around my shoulder.

"Well, that means us too,... back to work!" He said to me, before patting my head and stroding of to his desk.

I remained standing in the middle of the floor. It hurt.

_Takano's POV_

I personally wouldn't have cared if people found out about our relationship, but it could cause problems for Onodera. Even though he broke off the engagement with An and is no longer connected to his father's company, it could very well still cause scandal and controversy. So I decided to rescue Onodera from that mob, and disperse the situation, no harm done. But, then why was Onodera standing in the same spot I left him in a few minutes ago...?

"Oi, Onodera, are you okay?" I called.

No response, not even a look in my dorection.

"Oi! Onod-"

I stopped mid sentence, he turned to face me, and thats when I saw his watery eyes.

As soon as he looked towards me, he turned again, and darted in th other direction.

"OI, ONODERA!"

Authors note: Yo! Sorry I have not posted in a while. I've just been really lazy, caught up in the 'summer heat haze' (if you get the referance ;-))

Thank you so much for supporting this so far! I'm so thankful for all of you, especially all of your comments. But I'm starting to run out of ideas,

Where would Onodera run too?

Is Takano going to chase after him?

What will Hatori and Kisa think of the situation?

Should I involve Yokozawa more or less?

Maybe help me answers these in the comments below and give me some good ideas? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
